Back In Sync
by loveimagination18
Summary: Set four years after the finale. An upcoming wedding brings Pacey and Andie back to Capeside.
1. The Call

**Buzz- Buzz- Buzz**

Pacey slowly opens his eyes as the buzzing from his phone shakes him out of his sleep-induced haze. Without bothering to check who it is, he groggily reaches for the phone, pressing it to his ear and closing his eyes.

"This better be good." he mutters.

"I'm getting married, little brother!" Doug's level of excitement and, frankly, very loud voice causes Pacey to open his eyes again and perk up a little. "Wait a minute Dougie", he says. "You mean to tell me you're gay?!" He chuckles as he hears his big brothers' annoyance and rubs his eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny little bro." says Doug. "I asked Jack last night and he said yes. I'm getting married."

Pacey smiles and begins to get out of bed. "Congratulations Doug." He listens to Doug explain how the proposal went and looks at the clock. It's 8:26 AM on a Saturday in October, 2012. As he opens his blinds, he feels the (very) bright Florida sun on his face and looks at the docks below. Ever since he moved into his condo just minutes away from Miami Beach six months ago, he never took his view for granted.

Doug chuckles over the phone. "As you can imagine, Jack's already posted it on Facebook, which you would know if…"

Pacey sighs and interrupts him. "Dougie, please don't get into the whole spiel about how I should get Facebook so I can keep in touch with the wonderful things that are going on in everyone's lives. After a few years of your groveling, it gets old."

"Dad has Facebook for God's sake." says Doug. "Wait, hold on, Jack wants to talk to you."

Pacey hears Jack take the phone. "Future brother in law, what's happening?"

Pacey smiles. "Congratulations Jack. It's about time my idiot brother asked you. I'm happy for both of you." He can hear the smile in Jack's voice. "Thank you, thank you. Happiest night of my life. First person I told was Andie, she freaked out of course."

Pacey smiles at the mention of her name. "And how is our lady Mcphee doing these days?"

"She's great. She's officially a doctor. She's working at a physician's office in Boston now. She loves it. Which you would know if you kept in touch once in a while, with everyone. You don't have to be such a lone wolf, you know."

Pacey scoffs and heads to the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee. "Jack Mcphee, I am offended. We've seen each other a few holidays. I happily upgraded from my can of cranberry sauce and contributed a very tasty green bean casserole last Thanksgiving. Your lack of remembrance pains me."

Jack chuckles. "You're on speaker with me & Doug. And you know what I mean. You're there one night and gone by the next. Few and far between."

Pacey nods slowly, feeling guilty. "I know." he says. Admittedly, he'd been keeping to himself the last three of the four years since Jen's death. His relationship with Joey, along with their New York living arrangement, ended a year after they all reunited in Capeside. After that happened, he sought the sun. He booked a one-way flight to Miami, FL, rented a room for a few months and began working on boats again in a shop by the Miami Beach docks. As his credibility and his referrals grew, he decided to become his own boss and open up his own boat repair shop. He called it "Pacey's." The success of that helped him buy his first condo and here he was now, 30 years old, single, enjoying the Florida sunshine and, most notedly, the women. But he could admit to himself, he could do a much better job of keeping in touch and checking in more often. And for that, he feels guilty.

"So, Pacey," says Doug. "I think now would be the perfect time to ask this very important question." He hears Amy yell "Uncle Pacey!" in the background.

Pacey smirks. "The suspense is killing me Dougie, just spit it out will ya?"

Doug takes a breath. "Will you be my best man?"

Pacey laughs. "Big brother, it would be an honor."

He hears laughter and excited talks of planning the date and decorations and engagement parties and he starts to wonder just what he's gotten himself into here just as Doug says "Pace yourself little brother, my wedding is going to be a fun ride."


	2. The Reunion

Andie takes another sip of hot coffee and stretches her neck. A car ride from Boston to Capeside takes four hours and she has about thirty minutes left. She opens the window just a smidge and lets the cold November air hit her. Could she have taken a flight? Yes. But she needed the drive. Driving has always helped her clear her head. She smiles as she notices the first snow flakes coming down.

There was nothing like this time of year in Massachusetts. The cold weather, the snow, the feeling of being cozy and settling in. It was her favorite time of year. It was a few days before Thanksgiving, 2012. Jack scheduled his engagement party for the first weekend of December and, since she had more than enough time to take off from work (her boss practically pushed her out the door), she decided to make it a two-week trip.

It couldn't have come at a better time, this tiny getaway from Boston. It had been 6 months since she broke up with her boyfriend of two years, Matt (she caught him cheating). Ever since their relationship ended, she had been feeling like it was time to take a break, time to get away. But she never did it. She worked and slept and worked and slept, hung out with her friends when she could, went out on a few dates here and there and did she mention worked and slept?

When Jack called her with the news last month and asked her to be his "best woman", she was ecstatic. Frankly, after four years, it was about time Doug asked him. Jack was going to be a Witter. Jack Mcpee-Witter. She smiles as the thought of Pacey comes into her head. Pacey Witter. Her first everything. She hasn't seen him since around the time of Jen's death. She heard news of him, of course. Jack has always kept her in the loop. She knew his relationship with Joey fell apart. She knew he moved to Florida not long after that, and she suspects the heartbreak from his split with Joey kept him away in the Sunshine State for a few family holiday events. And last holiday season, she spent with Matt and his family. Somehow, despite the fact that their brothers were in a relationship, she and Pacey just kept missing each other. But not this time. Jack had already given her the 4-1-1 that Pacey was going to be in town for Thanksgiving and participating in the wedding as Doug's' best man.

It was going to be really good to see him.

She smiles as she drives past the sign. _"Capeside- 20 miles"._

* * *

Pacey is just about to grab another beer in the fridge when he hears Jack yell "She's here!" He leaps off the couch, throws open the door and runs outside. Pacey chuckles and follows.

From his viewpoint as she hugs Jack, the first thing he notices is her hair and how long it is. It's the longest he's ever seen it. He smiles and runs down the steps. "Andie!" he calls.

"Pacey!" she yells. He lifts her off the ground and twirls her around. She laughs.

"It's so good to see you." he says, as she hugs him in return.

"It's good to see you too Pacey." she says.

He releases her and takes a look at her. "Look at you, you look great! Boston does you well."

She smirks and cocks her head. "I can say the same about you. Looks like someone's been tanning."

He laughs and throws his arm over her shoulder. "I think it's about time we did some catching up, Mcphee."


	3. The Secret

Andie spit out her drink and laughed, loud and boisterous as Pacey laughed alongside her. "I'll never forget Jack's face!" said Pacey and he downed the rest of his drink. After having dinner with Doug, Jack and four-year-old Amy after Andie arrived, which included a lot of catching up and great conversation (as much as you can have with a four year old around), she and Pacey decided to hit the town. A lot had been built over the years and she and Pacey had a lengthy, albeit tipsy, conversation over the tragedy of the video store being turned into a T-Mobile. That conversation turned into a trip down memory lane as the two recalled the day Jack's towel slipped off after a day at the beach back in sophomore year.

They were just outside a fairly new bar called "Cape", overlooking the water. The DJ was playing good music and Andie and Pacey were feeling more than tipsy. She was still laughing when she heard the DJ from inside.

"Alright folks, I hope everyone's having a good time tonight! And now, we take it back a bit as we start what we like to call, the 90's hour. Let's start it off with a little romance, shall we?"

" _Kiss me, out of the bearded barley_

 _Nightly, beside the green green grass._

 _Swing Swing….."_

She heard the familiar tune and her eyes widened as she drew a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, Pacey! Do you remember this?"

Pacey groaned, feigning annoyance. "How could I forget? 1998 study sessions in your room and endless cycles of this damn song being played over and over and over and over." Pacey glanced at her. "Don't you dare start singing!"

"I'll do you one better Witter." she said and started towards him as Pacey backed up, laughing. "Oh, no no no no no Mcpheeeeee. I am not dancing." He backed up further, tripped over his own two feet and fell on the grass near a bench as onlookers passed by.

Andie doubled over in laughter. "You fell on your ass!" Not even trying to get up, Pacey just continued lying on the grass, laughing. "We are so drunk Mcphee. We can't driveeee!" he proclaimed and attempted to get up.

Andie clumsily extended her hand and helped him up. "We walked remember?" she said. Pacey laughed. "Smart idea! Smart idea to walk. Who came up with that plan, did I come up with that plan cuz I gotta tell you, THAT was a smart plan!" he proclaimed and sat down on the bench, looking out at the water.

Andie finished her drink, threw it in the trash and, not very graciously, slumped down beside him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and, her head feeling fuzzy, Andie placed her head on his shoulder.

Pacey let out a sigh and could see his breath in wisps, the cold air nipping at him. "We should go before we fucking freeze to death on this bench. It will be all over the papers. I can see it now. "Police Chief's brother frozen to park bench.""

Andie chuckled. "I don't wanna lift my head. Your shoulder is too comfortable." Pacey smirked, his head hazy and glanced down at Andie. Playfully, he arched his shoulder up so her head followed suit. "Stop!" she exclaimed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

With her so close, he could smell a vanilla-like scent. His eyes getting droopy, he shook his head and stood up, extending his hand to her. "As comfortable as sleeping on this bench would be, we do have beds that our brothers are graciously providing." As she took his hand, he paused and furrowed his brows. "Speaking of our brothers. With them getting married, does that make us…."

Andie interrupted him. "Too drunk to think about it."

* * *

After more than a few attempts to get the key inside the lock, they were finally inside Doug and Jack's house. Andie glanced at her phone. It was 3:00AM. They closed the door behind them and began the uncoordinated process of taking their coats and shoes off. Pacey knocked into a piece of furniture and they both shushed each other, giggling.

As quietly as they could considering their state, they went up the stairs, using their phones as flashlights. Pacey tripped at the last stair and Andie laughed. "Shh!" he exclaimed. "If we wake up Amy, we're dead."

Doug and Jack had lived in their home for the better part of two years. It had four bedrooms, providing Pacey and Andie with their own rooms across the hall from each other. Their phones still in hand, they let the cell light guide them, not wanting to turn on the hall light and wake up Doug & Jack.

Andie stubbed her toe on a table. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, and Pacey placed his hand over her mouth, quieting her. She groaned in pain through his mouth and he chuckled. Andie proceeded to playfully bite his hand. "Ow!" he whispered, taking his hand away from her mouth. He stumbled into her and found himself awfully close to her.

He smelled the vanilla again. He looked at her through hazy and fuzzy eyes to find her own staring back at him.

Suddenly, a light turned on in the hallway. Jack stood on the far end of the hall, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, nice job on keeping it down." he said.

Pacey stepped away from Andie as she chuckled. "Says the man who would wake up if a fly entered the room."

"Ha. Ha. How I've missed you, little sister." said Jack sarcastically.

Andie smiled. "And I you, little "brother. Now, I'm going to bed before I fall asleep during this very conversation." She glanced at Pacey. "Goodnight."

"Night." said Pacey as Andie entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Jack and Pacey looked at each other for a few seconds until Jack sighed. "You better not throw up on my sheets. They're new. Goodnight." And with that, he shut off the light and went back toward the bedroom.

Pacey chuckled and let himself into his room, closing the door behind him. As he fell onto his bed, he glared up at the ceiling, his thoughts hazy and recalling the nights events.

He couldn't explain why. Perhaps it was the drinks or the conversations of old times he had tonight, but a memory from long ago came to his mind…

* * *

 ** _Thanksgiving Night, 1999_**

Pacey sat in his car and glanced at his watch. It was 10:30PM. He looked at her window, curtains drawn. She was probably asleep. Or maybe she was watching tv. He sighed. To say that today was a particularly difficult day for him was an understatement. She wasn't supposed to be there. Looking so beautiful as she always does in purple, with her apple pie. It broke his heart to see the tears in her eyes as Jack told them neither of them was going anywhere. It broke his heart to sit next to her by the campfire with the rest of them as they chatted and ended the day as a group. After they all parted, Pacey went home and attempted to busy his mind with nonsense tv programming in the living room, avoiding the sheer inevitability of family nonsense. When that didn't work, he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge (his dad was good for something after all) and went on the porch. Some time after that, he found himself grabbing his car keys and driving. And here he was now, outside of ex-girlfriend's home.

He sniffed as he thought about their last conversation prior to today. Where he straight flat out lied to her face and told her something as awful as she wasn't the one for him. How they could never be repaired. He cried himself to sleep that night. He remembered he could barely breath getting through that conversation. Truth was, he _missed_ her. He had never felt so much pain. Sleepless nights, endless dreams of her. He missed making her laugh. He missed spinning her around. He missed her endless faith in him. He missed the way her sea colored eyes would look at him with so much love. He missed this girl he loved so much.

He wiped a single tear from his face, and briskly got out of the car. He looked up at her window again and the side he climbed up the night he told her he loved her for the first time. He still did. He found his feet moving toward the side of the house. He looked up. Her window was just above. He would do this. He would stop fighting, liquid courage and all.

As he began to climb, he heard a voice behind him. "Pacey?" asked Jack.

Pacey startled. "Why would you sneak up on me like that?" he asked.

Jack glared at him. "You do realize this is my house. I saw you parked outside. What are you doing here?"

Pacey looked at the ground, taking a breath. "I miss her, Jack. I need to see her."

There was silence between them as Jack contemplated what to say. "She cries for you, you know. At night. She thinks I don't know, but I know."

Pacey nodded. "I know what you mean." His own nights of seemingly endless tears and sheer pain are something he has started to accept can be considered normal.

Jack looks down at the ground a moment. "She's in a lot of pain. Especially with what you told her a few nights ago. It killed her Pacey."

Pacey sighed. "And what do you think it did to me, Jack? To have to say it even though…." he paused.

"Even though what Pacey?" asked Jack. "Have you been drinking?"

Pacey shook his head. "That's neither here nor there. I need to say this to her." As he turned, Jack grabbed his shoulder. "No." he said.

Pacey furrowed his brows. "No?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he chose his next words carefully. "No." he said. Firmer this time. "I know that she hurt you. She made a huge mistake and she's told me so countless of times. But I've never seen her in so much pain Pace. And I know you're feeling the same thing, I know. I get that. But she's my sister and I can't bear the thought of her being in any more pain than she's in right now. What if you decide to end things with her again?"

Pacey gaped. "She broke me!" he yelled. "I didn't break her! She broke me!" He ran a hand through his hair as tears shone in his eyes.

Jack said nothing. He took a deep breath and stared at Pacey. "Pace, I love you like a brother. I love you for how you love her and how you've helped her. But she's my sister. She's going through a lot right now. And, as much as I want to let you up there and be her hero and save the day again, I think it's time she save herself. You have to give her that chance, Pace. If for neither of us, then for her."

Pacey swallowed the massive lump that was in his throat as he registered Jack's words. He couldn't take any more of this pain.

Resignedly, Pacey walked past Jack and back towards his car.

"Hey Pacey?" Jack called after him.

Pacey faced him, waiting.

Jack bit his lip. "I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us."

Pacey nodded slowly and walked away.

* * *

 ** _Present Day, 2012_**

The memory fading as he dozed off, Pacey finally fell asleep.


	4. The Night Off

**_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews and follows are always appreciated. Pacey & Andie forever._**

* * *

 _Pacey ran his sweaty palms over his jeans as he glanced at the clock. 11:00 A.M. Tick. Tick. Tick. It was like he could hear the clock get noisier in his own head. He looked around the familiar classroom, empty except for him and Mr. Peterson, who was currently grading his exam at his desk. Pacey took a deep breath, anxious to hear the verdict._

 _Mr. Peterson put down his red pen and stood up slowly. Pacey held his breath. "Well?" he asked. After a beat, Mr. Peterson began to clap. Pacey breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Andie appeared in the chair next to him. He looked over at her and she smiled. "I knew you could do it. I always believed in you Pacey." she said as she took his hand in hers._

"Uncle Pacey!" he heard. Pacey abruptly opened his eyes to find Amy climbing on him. "Breakfast!" she exclaimed. Pacey groaned, noticing all too soon how much of a headache he had. He heard Doug's voice. "Amy! We do not wake people up while they sleep, remember? Why don't you go back downstairs and help Daddy in the kitchen?"

Amy's eyes lit up and she was gone faster than Pacey could blink. He groaned. "Did we ever have that much energy?" he mumbled. Doug chuckled and set a glass of water and some Tylenol on the nightstand. "Figured you might need this." Pacey sat up, rubbing his face. "What time is it?" he asked.

Doug opened the curtains, letting in some natural light as Pacey shielded his eyes. "9:15. Now rise and shine, little brother. Breakfast will be ready soon."

As soon as Doug left the room, Pacey got up and closed the curtains. 9:15. An ungodly hour, especially when you came home at three in the morning and were presently hungover. He took the Tylenol with a swig of water, rubbed his eyes, and headed toward the bathroom. As he did so, he saw Andie's door was open and peeked inside.

She wasn't in it but, unsurprisingly, he saw her bed was pristinely made. Some things didn't change. He smiled to himself and then remembered that he really needed to pee.

He reached to open the bathroom door just as it opened from the inside, revealing Andie in nothing but a towel. She gasped, startled and he turned away quickly. "Sorry!" they said at the same time. They shared an awkward laugh. Pacey gestured for her to pass, and as she did so, the smell of vanilla soap struck him, forcing his eyes to follow her glistening form. She glanced back at him just before shutting her door.

* * *

Andie glanced at Pacey as he grabbed a can of cranberry sauce from the shelf. "How's your hangover?" she asked. Pacey smirked. "MY hangover? Don't you mean OUR hangover? Or do doctors have special remedies that us normal humans don't know about?"

She grabbed the cranberry sauce from his hand and placed it back on the shelf. "No cans of cranberry sauce this time, Witter." They were all at the grocery store stocking up for Thanksgiving dinner. Jack and Doug were hosting at their place this year and, after making lists earlier that morning, there they were.

Pacey chuckled. "Not to worry, Mcphee. I wouldn't want to take the attention away from your apple pie. Which, if I remember correctly, is pretty damn good."

Andie smirked. Down the aisle, she caught sight of Jack rubbing his temples, looking down at his list while Doug tried to stop Amy from grabbing anything fragile. Poor Jack. Her brother, and Doug to be honest, looked stressed.

An idea came to mind. "Pacey, look at them." Pacey followed her gaze. Jack sighed and closed his eyes as Doug repeatedly asked Amy not to touch something.

"Looks like they could use a night off." said Pacey. Andie smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jack asked her for the fifth time. Andie rolled her eyes as she continued putting the groceries away. "Jack, so help me, if I have to kick you out of your own house, I will. Of course I'm sure. You guys deserve this. Thanksgiving is only three days away. Your engagement party is next weekend and, honestly, this house will be full of people soon. Take the night off. Stay in that beautiful hotel with your soon to be hubby for the night. We'll be fine."

Jack smiled and hugged her. "You're the best sister ever."

Two hours later, Andie, Pacey and Amy were waving their goodbyes as Jack and Doug drove off. "Call me if you need anything!" yelled Jack out the car window.

About five seconds after Andie closed the door, Amy yelled "Princess Tea Party!" and took both of their hands, leading them to her room.

Later that night, Pacey watched Andie from the doorway as she tucked Amy goodnight and kissed her on her forehead, the little girl's eyes finally closing in slumber.

Andie tiptoed out of her room and closed the door behind them. "She looks so much like Jen, it's crazy." she said as they went downstairs.

Pacey nodded. It was true. Amy had her mother's eyes as well as golden hair. Sometimes it was still hard for him to believe his friend was gone, even after four years. Another pang of guilt hit him as he remembered just how little time he had spent with her in her four years of life. He'd been feeling that way a lot more lately. Little barbs of guilt as he watched Doug and Jack with this little vibrant girl throughout the day.

" _You don't have to be such a lone wolf, you know."_ Jack had told him that, the night they announced their impending wedding.

Andie's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Want a beer?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

He took a seat at the kitchen bar overlooking the sink. "You know, I should say no, considering the amount of alcohol consumed last night but…it's the holidays, right? Just one though. We are babysitters for the night."

Andie laughed, grabbed two beers, and sat next to him.

The minutes turned to hours. Every now and then, one of them would get up and check on Amy, who was sound asleep. Or text Jack that, yes, everything was fine. Or get up and pee. And then they would fall back into easy conversation, truly catching up, eventually moving from the kitchen to the living room couch.

He watched as she got comfortable and laughed as she recalled the story of the night she found out she had passed her licensing exam. "I almost walked right into that pole." She laughed.

Pacey shook his head and chuckled. "As if you could fail. I don't think you've failed at anything in your life, Andie." he said, getting comfortable on the couch himself.

He noticed her smile falter a bit but before he could question it, she shrugged. "And how's Florida Mr. big shot? Owning your own company and all. That's incredible, Pacey." she said.

Pacey shrugged it off. "Definitely comes with perks. Like being able to close up shop until I decide otherwise. But Florida's great. It's a melting pot. Gorgeous beaches, amazing food. You should visit."

Andie raised her eyebrows. "Maybe I will." She carried herself differently these days. Her hair was longer, brighter somehow than he remembered. And, as she talked about her life in Boston, he felt the urge to tell her so.

"You seem to be doing well, Andie. I'm glad." he said. She looked at him and, in that moment, he knew the both of them were recalling memories of shattered glass and locked bathroom doors.

She smiled. "Thanks, Pacey. You too. You seem to be doing better since…" she let the sentence hang in the air between them.

He chuckled. "You can say her name, you know. This isn't Harry Potter. Although, now that I think about it, they do share the same last name."

They both laughed, the joke lifting the slight awkwardness. "But, I'm good. I am. You know, when I was with Joey, even after Jen's death, there was always this shadow over us. And, if I'm being completely honest, that shadow was Dawson Leery. Ultimately, he was someone I couldn't live up to, in her eyes. And, towards the end of our relationship, I found myself not wanting to."

Andie listened as he recounted the story of how he and Joey fell apart for the last time. How he found messages between her and Dawson on her Facebook that she had left open. How, even though the brief sentences he read before she caught him showed no signs of anything beyond friendship, it was the catalyst to the big fight that ultimately ended with him being tired of coming second and her finally admitting that he was.

He hadn't seen her since and got off of social media soon after. But of course, he heard that she and Dawson were together. And he was okay with it. Truly. Now that he had time to reflect, he didn't like the person he had become when he was with Joey. Someone constantly seeking to be her number one, her approval. He already knew she had RSVP'd to Jack's engagement party next weekend, no doubt with Dawson in tow. He remembered telling Dawson, long ago, that he wasn't the third wheel type. And he was happy he could say that about himself again.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Pacey yawned at glanced at his phone, his eyes widening. "Mcphee, we've been talking for almost three hours."

Andie stifled a yawn. "Yawns are contagious, you know." she said and slapped him playfully on the arm. She stood up and pulled him off the couch and he followed her upstairs.

They checked on Amy one more time and stopped outside of their respective rooms, just across from each other.

He couldn't say why but the memory of catching Andie in her towel earlier that morning slipped into his mind. He quickly mumbled "Goodnight, Andie." and went into his room, closing the door behind him. He leaned his forehead against the closed door and heard her whisper "Goodnight Pacey."


	5. The Dinner

**Author's Note: Hi All! Thanks so much for those who continue to read and follow me on this journey. Reviews and follows are much appreciated!**

* * *

Pacey glanced around the dinner table and couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. Next to him, Andie was laughing at a picture Doug was showing her. Across from him, his dad and Mr. Mcphee were in a friendly debate about the football game as they watched the tv from their seats. Gretchen and her new husband, Mike, were laughing at something Jack was saying. Add in some liquor and beers (except for his dad, who was now living sober), a few more aunts and cousins, and this was shaping out to be a fairly nice Thanksgiving, which was rare for the Witter family.

He thought about his life in Miami. Did he have friends and a social life? Sure (he wasn't as much a recluse as others might think). But looking at everyone in this room, he had some type of connection with them all. Whether it was someone he shared genetics with or someone who made him fall in love for the very first time. That wasn't something he could say about Miami.

The dinner was delicious. He helped Andie make her apple pie. He contributed his green bean casserole and Doug and Jack handled the turkey with a few sides. There was good conversation and catch up to be had and, as the children started to fall asleep and the drinking truly started, so did the laughter.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Andie's playful slap on his shoulder. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked him, sipping her third (or fourth?) beer.

He smirked. "Debbie does Dallas." he replied, referencing some of their playful banter from long ago.

She laughed.

* * *

Some time later, the cold air nipped at him through his coat as he stood on the deck outside. Doug and Jack's house was on a slight hill and just past the deck was a path that eventually led to a part of the creek. He took a breath as he glanced up at the sky, the stars bright and the full moon. He could still hear the festivities inside and smiled again.

"Heyyyyyy." came a (tipsy) voice behind him. He smiled as Jack wandered next to him, slapping his shoulder. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Look at this view, man." said Pacey, gesturing to the sky above.

Jack took a breath. "WOW." he yelled. "Gorgeous."

Pacey laughed. "How many have you had?"

Jack shrugged. "Not sure. Doug is being the adultier adult tonight." He laughed and took another sip of his drink. "How many have YOU had?" he asked.

"Touché." said Pacey and chuckled.

They sat in silence a few moments, looking at the sky and taking sips of their drinks.

Jack sighed. "Ya know Pacey, this night always just brings back memories for me, ya know?"

Pacey nodded. "Hm. Sure. Good memories, I hope."

"A memory from 13 years ago to be exact." says Jack and Pacey furrows his brows and glances at him. Jack suddenly looks indecisive and troubled and he knows exactly the moment he's referring to. The night Jack had stopped him from climbing into Andie's window that Thanksgiving night and taking her back into his arms.

Pacey took a swift swig of his drink. "Jack. No need to talk about that."

Jack shakes his head and turns to Pacey. "It's not a memory that comes up often, to be honest, but on this day, it sneaks in. And I've been thinking a lot lately about choices and how they define us and my God, Pacey, what would have happened if I hadn't stopped you that night? I mean, who am I to make that decision for Andie? My God, she was in so much pain and I just wanted to help her. But let's say I let you climb up her window that night and talk to her? Would you have worked things out? Would you have gotten back together? My God, you'd probably be married now and, Pacey, when I see Andie down in the dumps over a guy, I think to myself "I am the worst brother in the world" because she has no idea what I've done. She has no idea that I'm the reason she ultimately ended up losing you and I'm sorry."

Jack speaks in a rush and Pacey is stunned and can't think of anything to say. It's at that moment, in the silence, they both hear a noise of surprise behind them.

They both turn to see Andie at the door to the deck, which was left open, her eyes jumping back and forth from Pacey to Jack before she turns and runs.


	6. The Deja Vu

"Shit, Andie!" Jack yelled as he put down his drink and ran after her, Pacey on his heels. Andie shut the door to the

bathroom in Jack's face and, as he watched Jack knock and plead with Andie to open the door, Pacey could have sworn it was 1999

again. The scene was too familiar.

 _"Open this door. Come out, and choose me."_

Jack sighed. "Andie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this. Please open up." he pleaded through the door.

With a fierce motion, Andie yanked the door open and stared Jack down. "How could you?" Tears streamed down her face.

"How could you do something like that Jack?" Jack took a deep breath and took the opportunity to let himself into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Pacey nodded politely and smiled at the few family members who passed by the bathroom as the minutes passed, curious looks on their faces as the voices of Andie and Jack arguing inside the bathroom grew louder.

"Nothing to see here. Happy Thanksgiving!" Pacey said cheerfully.

He could hear it all:

Andie: How dare you? You knew how much I loved him! You knew how lost I was without him and you stopped him? He came back to me and you stopped him, Jack. You heard me cry myself to sleep for months!

Jack: I know. I'm so sorry Andie. I just wanted to protect you. And I look back now, and I know I shouldn't have...

Andie: And you kept this from me? Were you ever going to tell me that you ripped my future apart?! Or would you have just taken this little secret to your grave?! Do you have any idea the pain I was in?!

At this point, Pacey opened the door and allowed himself in, closing the door behind him. Andie sat on the side of the tub, wiping away her tears angrily as Jack hung his head across from her, running a hand repeatedly through his hair.

Pacey took a breath and held his hands up. "Okay. We've all been drinking. Let's just take a breath because our dear family members are starting to hear you."

"Oh, I'm suddenly very sober." said Jack quietly.

Andie shook her head and looked at Pacey. "Get out, Pacey. Please. You're not helping the situation at all."

"Wait a minute, how did I become the bad guy here?" he asked.

Andie stood then and yelled, frustration evident in her voice and her cheeks lightly flushed. "Because you let me go! Because you didn't fight for us!"

More tears welled in her eyes and she wiped them away as they started to fall. "And all I can think about right now is when you told me I would never lose you, not ever. Remember that, Pacey?" she asked.

The silence in the room was palpable. The air suddenly charged. The tension could be cut with a knife.

 _"You're not gonna lose me. Not now and not ever."_

Pacey swallowed the lump in his throat at the memory. Here they were. Thirteen years after their relationship ended, at almost 30 years old, were they about to have the argument they never got the chance to have? An argument he never allowed?

Someone knocked on the door just then and a second later, Doug entered. "What the hell is going on in here?" he asked, looking between the three of them.

Andie turned her head and quickly wiped her remaining tears away. "Nothing." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Doug. Would you mind telling everyone a Happy Thanksgiving? I'm going to bed."

She left the bathroom before anything else could be said. Frankly, Pacey didn't think he or Jack knew what to say to her anyway.

Doug sighed. "So much for a drama-free Thanksgiving."


	7. The Morning After

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who continue to follow! Pacey & Andie forever!**

* * *

Andie watched the leaves fall gracefully from the trees from her room window. The sky was gray. The leaves brittle. She could

feel the cold through the glass. The weather matched her mood. She chewed the inside of her lip as she thought, yet again,

of the events from the night before. Needless to say, she hadn't slept well and, to top it off, she had a headache.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:24AM. Just as she was considering going for a drive before everyone woke up,

she heard a knock at her door.

"Andie?" asked Jack. She rolled her eyes and said nothing. He knocked again and, after a few seconds, slowly opened the door,

peeking inside. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Andie sighed. "It is your home, after all."

Jack closed the door behind him. "I'm so sorry, Andie." he said. "I never meant for you to find out like that."

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't think you meant for me to find out at all, Jack." she said. She sat on her bed and looked

up at him. "I just keep thinking about what would have happened if you had just let him come up to my room. If you had just let him

climb up that ladder. I am so hurt by you taking that opportunity away from me. It may have happened a long time ago, but for me,

just finding out about this now, it brings the pain right back. And you know how much I loved him, Jack. How could you do that?"

Jack sat down on the bed next to her. "I know. I was an idiot and I never should have interfered. I was angry with him.

I didn't want him to hurt you. We both remember that night you came home sobbing."

How could she forget? It was the night she made a picnic for them and found him working on True Love. The night he destroyed her

when he told her she wasn't the one.

"Still." Andie said. "You had no right. I understand your wanting to protect me. But you took that moment away from me. The moment

he climbed that ladder, told me what he wanted to say. Part of me will always wonder now. And I resent you for that right now, Jack."

Jack nodded. "What can I do?" he asked. Andie took a deep breath. "Tell me what happened that night. Every bit of it."

* * *

Pacey took a deep breath, but before he could knock, Andie's door opened and there was Jack, Andie behind him sitting on her bed.

"Sorry." said Pacey. "I didn't know..." Jack cut him off. "I was just leaving. She's all yours." he said, slapping

Pacey on the back as he closed the door behind them.

"Hi." said Pacey.

"Hi." said Andie.

Pacey fiddled his fingers and cleared his throat. "I..." he began.

"Let me go first." interrupted Andie. She motioned for him to sit down.

She took a deep breath and picked at the fleece on her pajamas as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Pacey. For last night. It wasn't fair of me to be so upset with you. It's really Jack's doing. Not yours."

Pacey nodded. All last night, he kept thinking about that moment he told her that she would never lose him. It replayed, along with a million other little memories,

in his head, keeping him up for quite some time.

He cleared his throat again. "No need to apologize."

Andie smiled. "Great! Let's just forget about it." She moved to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Mcphee." said Pacey, grabbing her hand as she passed. "Don't you think we should talk?" he asked.

She glanced at their hands and Pacey let hers go.

"Not really, no." she said as she opened her closet door, pondering over her choice of wardrobe. "How cold do you think it will be outside?" she asked.

Pacey put a finger on his chin, pretending he was thinking. "Hm. Let me see. 20 degrees is likely. So, there's nothing we should discuss here?" he asked.

Andie went through her shirts. "Well, I've already had an emotional conversation this morning. It's not even 9:00 and I havn't had a sip of coffee. So I'll ask you this, Pacey Witter, do you feel like that's a road you wanna go down right now?" she asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"I missed our banter, Mcphee." he said.

"Same." said Andie.


	8. The Snow

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who follow this. Your reviews, likes, follows, etc. are always appreciated!**

* * *

"So cute!" Andie exclaimed as she snapped a picture of Amy going down the slide. Pacey picked Amy up and twirled her around. "Let me guess, Mcphee. You're posting it on Facebook."

"You know I am." said Andie.

Pacey shook his head. "You kids and your technology." Andie smiled and quickly snapped a picture as Pacey helped Amy across the monkey bars. With Jack and Doug working, she and Pacey were on sitter duty and had decided to take Amy to an indoor playground. The weather outside was too cold to Andie's liking for an outdoor park day. She wouldn't be surprised if more snow was in the near future.

She was still snapping photos when an older woman approached them. "Oh my goodness, your daughter is adorable." she said.  
Andie turned toward her as Pacey chuckled. "Oh, she's not...we're her aunt and uncle." Andie finished.

The woman put a hand to her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed, you both have such gorgeous blond hair."

Andie smiled. "That's okay, and thank you."

The woman smiled as a man Andie assumed was her husband came behind her. "Helen." he said. "Come on now, the kids are waiting." He turned to Andie and whispered "I'm sorry. She can be a little eccentric sometimes." Andie shook her head. "It's not a problem."  
Helen smiled. "Well, best wishes to the both of you and your marriage." she said and walked away, her husband guiding her back to their family.

She and Pacey exchanged a look and chuckled just as Amy called out to the both of them requesting that they chase her through the lava.

* * *

Later that night, Andie watched from the outside deck as the snow fell. She knew she could feel it in her bones earlier. Jack and Doug had come home from work and they had all sat down for dinner that Pacey had made. Roasted chicken, potatoes and a house salad. It was delicious. She supposed when you were a chef, your talent in the kitchen never went away. She had helped clean up, Amy had been put to sleep. She, Pacey, Jack and Doug had a few glasses of wine and they had called it a night. Now she stood outside over the deck, bundled up as she watched the snow fall.

She turned as she heard the door to the patio open. "What are you doing out here?" Pacey asked. She could see he too had bundled up in a heavy coat and sweatpants.

Andie smiled serenely. "Something about watching snow fall has always made me feel at peace. Don't get me wrong. It's cold as shit, but, just a few more minutes."

Pacey came to stand next to her and the both of them watched the flakes come down together. Andie glanced at Pacey. "So, you ready for this engagement party?" It was just a few days away now.

Pacey took a breath, the cloud of it permeating the air. "You mean, am I ready to see Joey after all this time?" He looked at her. "That's what you're really asking, right?"

Andie nodded. "Busted."

Pacey nodded. "It will be good to see her and Dawson. I think it might be a little weird at first but it will be good to have all of us together. I don't think we've all been together for years now, since..." he let the sentence hang in the air.

"Yeah, I guess we all have been kind of stuck in our own bubbles and lives, huh?" she asked. "You in Florida. Dawson and Joey in L.A. Dawson's mom in North Carolina.  
Jack and Doug here. Me in Boston. We all just scattered. Sometimes, I think about how crazy it is how you can be in one place in your life and it's all you know and suddenly all you know becomes all you knew, you know?"

Pacey furrowed his brows. "Run that by me again, Mcphee?"

Andie laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. Pacey feigned hurt and stepped back a bit. "Careful, Mcphee." He grabbed some snow from the top of the deck, a devious glare in his eyes. Andie's eyes widened.

"Pacey, don't you dare." she warned.

Before she knew it, she had snow all over her front. She glared at Pacey, who began to take steps down the deck. "You're so dead, Witter!" she exclaimed.

Andie chased him down the steps and quickly grabbed some snow, balling it into her hands and throwing it for dear life at his back. She caught him right on the back and, swerving too late, Pacey tripped over his own two feet, landing in the snow.

Andie laughed and ran toward him. "Ha!" she exclaimed. "Winning is the best revenge."

Pacey groaned. "A memory of a school election is coming to mind with that declaration, Mcphee. Good throw." He extended his hand. "Now help me up, would you?"  
Andie took his hand and yelled as Pacey pulled her on top of him.

They both laughed, giddy from the few glasses of wine and the utter fun of it all.

Slowly, their laughter faded. Andie became firmly aware of the fact that she was on top of Pacey, their lips inches apart, and he seemed to be realizing the same.  
The energy charged, seconds passed and Pacey quickly lifted his head up and kissed her, Andie returning the kiss just as quickly.

Pacey softly ran his hands through her hair as the kiss, familiar and sweet, began to intensify. He grabbed hold of her and rolled her onto her back, continuing to kiss her, her hands cupping his neck and feeling traces of his scruff.

Andie always knew she loved the snow.


	9. The Movie

**Author's Note: I am always and forever grateful to those who follow, review, and just plain dig this story. Andie & Pacey forever! **

* * *

Pacey opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times as the sight before him came into clearer focus. Andie, her hair all over her pillow, snuggled beside him under the covers, sleeping soundly. He smiled softly as the events of last night came to him. The glasses of wine, the snowball fight, the kiss that eventually led them upstairs to her room and to a night he wouldn't soon forget.

" _Pacey."_ she had moaned. He didn't remember the times they were together in high school being like that. He remembered the love, the tenderness, how careful he was with her. To be fair, they were both much more experienced in the sex department at 30 than they had been at 16.

He watched as she came to and opened her eyes. Instantly, he wanted her again. She smiled. "Morning." she said. "Morning." he replied. He reached for her when suddenly there was a quick tap at her door just before it opened.

"Hey, Andie, you up?" Jack said, his eyes widening as he took in the picture of the two of them, Andie gasping and covering herself up and Pacey, stunned.

Jack, shocked, yelled "Shit!" and quickly closed the door.

Andie and Pacey glanced at each other.

* * *

Jack rubbed his eyes as he headed downstairs. Doug was on the phone.

"Yes." said Doug as he listened to the person on the other line. "The party is on Saturday, so I'll have someone pick up the cake that morning." He furrowed his brows as he took in Jack's expression. "Thanks." He hung up the phone. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

Jack put his hands on his hips. "So, your brother and my sister slept together last night."

Doug's mouth fell open. "What?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I just went to Andie's room and Pacey was in there. They were naked!"

Doug rubbed the side of his head and glanced back at Amy, who was watching Disney Junior in the living room.

"Okayyyy." said Doug slowly. "Well, how do you feel about that?" he asked. Jack chewed his lip. "I don't know. How do you feel about it?"

Doug sat down at the table. "Well, first off, they're both adults. They were together long before we were. It's kind of just the two of them here. They have a history." Doug thought back to the night Pacey found out Andie had cheated on him. He had stood outside of Pacey's door, hearing him cry for what felt like weeks. Meanwhile, Dear Old Dad had been drinking on the couch, unbothered. He was grateful his father had changed for the better now.

Jack nodded. "Right. You're right. They're both adults. They can do what they want. I'm not getting involved this time. Trust me, I've learned my lesson." A few seconds passed. "Just, uh, remind me to wash those sheets twice."

Doug chuckled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Pacey and Andie walked downstairs to find Doug and Jack sitting at the kitchen table, two cups of coffee between them.

"Morning." said Pacey awkwardly as he grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

"Morning." said Jack and Doug in unison.

There was silence for a few seconds as Pacey poured some coffee for him and Andie and she added the sugar.

They both took a seat at the table across from Jack and Doug. Silence for a few more seconds as everyone sipped their coffee and glanced at everything but each other. The voice of Mickey Mouse singing could be heard from the living room.

Jack put his coffee down. "You know what, Andie? You can just keep the sheets. I was going to give them to you anyway. It's 800 thread count."

The tension lifted and they all chuckled.

Doug stood up. "Now, shall we get started on the finishing touches for this engagement party or what? We have two days, people. Chop chop."

* * *

Later that night, with the guest list for the engagement party gone over (30 people in attendance, including Dawson & Joey), the shopping done and most of the house cleaned in preparation, Andie and Pacey were on the couch watching TV. Jack, Doug, and Amy were asleep upstairs.

They hadn't had much time alone throughout the day. He wasn't sure he would know how to act if they had, anyway. Earlier that morning, he was ready to pounce on her. But now? What do you do after you've slept with your first love thirteen years after you broke up? He peered over at her through the corner of his eye. She was on the other side of the couch, eyes on the TV. He flipped the channel and she gasped as it landed on "She's All That". She grabbed his hand over the remote. "Leave it there!"

Pacey groaned as Andie laughed. "Do you remember?" she asked him. He smirked. Oh, he remembered….

* * *

 _January 1999:_

 _The movie theatre was packed as Pacey worked his way through the seats, popcorn and sodas in hand, a box of M &M's in his mouth (they were Andie's favorite). Finally seeing where she was seated, and thankful that it was in the back, he took his seat next to her. She took the box from his mouth and kissed him. He smiled and took a look at the theatre. Not a seat open. She had been smart to force him to be there early, as she always was._

 _He watched her as she opened the box and popped an M &M in her mouth. He leaned in for another kiss on her neck. She giggled and swatted him as "She's All That" started._

 _About an hour into the movie, Pacey was bored and had other things on his mind. He had his arms around Andie and started nibbling on her ear. They were in the last row. She chuckled as he tickled her ear. "Pacey." she whispered, in a warning tone. She leaned into him further, neither of them noticing that the large cup of soda he had gotten wasn't closed properly. As its contents fell onto Pacey's lap, cold and icy, Pacey leapt up, his pants soaked in his groin area._

 _Catching the attention of those sitting closest, he heard jokes like "What, did you wet yourself, Witter?"_

 _He fake laughed. "Ha. Ha. Good one, Tyler. You're a true comedian." As the song from the movie began to play ("You wear those shoes, and I will wear that dress.") more began to snicker. Pacey looked down at Andie and feigned hurt as she tried to hide her laughter. She stood up then, kissed him (the theatre cheered), took his hand and they walked out of the theatre._

* * *

Present Day:

Andie laughed. "To this day, whenever I hear that song, I think of that night immediately."

Pacey chuckled and reached for her, drawing her closer to him as he placed his arm around her shoulder and she placed her head on his. "I am so happy my pain amuses you, Mcphee." This time, they got to watch the movie, together, all the way to the end.


	10. The Party

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone following this story. I adore Andie & Pacey so much and I know I am not alone! I hope everyone is staying safe!**

* * *

Pacey quietly tapped on the keyboard, sitting at the small desk in Andie's room, glancing back every now and then to make sure he hadn't woken her. She continued to sleep peacefully; her arm draped over the empty side of the bed. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 8:05 AM. It was a big day as tonight was the engagement party. He figured he should respond to a few work emails before the craziness of the day took over.

Perks of being your own boss? You could take as much time away as you wanted. He had just a handful of employees working at "Pacey's." He had been in business just over a year and they all worked together well. He had given them these two weeks off, paid and let them know he would be returning first week in December. As he responded back to the email, he paused and glanced at the calendar on the laptop. He bit his lip as the knowledge that his time here was coming to an end started to hit him.

He took another glance at Andie on the bed. The past two days had been great. They didn't even bother sleeping in separate rooms anymore. They hadn't spoken about what they are or aren't, just enjoying each other. He wished he could keep these days in a bubble and continue to live like this, unwavering to time or distance or…parties.

He scratched his head as he thought about the party tonight. 30 guests, Dawson & Joey included, of course. Was he nervous? To be honest, he wasn't sure what he was. All he knew was that his old best friend and two of his ex-girlfriends would all be in this very house just hours from now.

He wondered if 8:00 in the morning was too early for a drink.

Andie hummed to herself as she ran the straightening iron through her hair. She had finished showering put on her robe, and just dried her hair. As her 90's playlist went to the next song and "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer began to play, she smiled to herself. She thought about the other night, when she and Pacey had watched "She's All That." This song brought back so many memories beyond that, though. It was one of the hottest songs back when she and Pacey were dating, and she could remember many make out sessions in the car as this song played in the background. The time here with him, during this holiday break, and just being with Jack, Doug, and Amy has been nothing short of wonderful. She didn't want it to end. And she knew it would soon. She frowned.

She glanced at the time on her phone. Guests would be arriving soon. She thought of Joey and how it might be for Pacey to see her again. She, Jack, Pacey, Dawson and Joey hadn't been together in 4 years and she wondered how it would play out. She wished Jen was there.

* * *

Pacey waited at the bottom of the stairs and yelled "Mcphee!" for the third time. He heard her sigh in annoyance. "I'm coming." she said as she descended the stairs. Pacey's eyes widened. If this was a cartoon, his tongue would have hit the floor. She was dressed in a short lavender dress that hugged her body. Her hair was long, blonde and straightened with curls at the end. She smelled like vanilla. She wore earrings and a necklace to match. He whistled as he took her hand.

"You look amazing, Mcphee."

She glanced at his attire. He wore dark jeans, black shoes and a nice beige sweater. "You don't look to bad yourself, Witter." she responded. He smiled and leaned into her, kissing her neck, taking in her vanilla scent and moaning.

She chuckled and swatted him playfully on the shoulder as Jack passed by with Amy in his arms (her babysitter was taking her for the night) and said "Get a room."

* * *

One hour later, Andie, Pacey, Jack and Doug were moving around the room, greeting guests, catching up, drinks in hand. The conversation was flowing, the snacks and bites were being eaten and the party was just getting started.

Pacey chuckled as Doug and Jack opened a gift box which included two shirts labeled "Mr. & Mr." He whispered to Andie "I need to pee."

As he walked back from the bathroom, the doorbell rang. Pacey opened the door and found himself face to face with Dawson and Joey.

"Hey!" they all said in unison, after a beat. They all laughed awkwardly. Dawson cleared his throat. "It's good to see you, Pacey."

Pacey stared at Dawson and nodded as Dawson stared back. "Yeah, you too. Been a long while, man." He glanced at Joey and smiled. "Joey." She smiled. "Hi, Pacey."

He moved to allow them to enter just as Jack came to greet them. "Sorry we're late." said Dawson. "Accident on the way here." Pacey glanced at the gift bag in Dawson's hand. "And they come bearing gifts." he said to Jack.

Jack hugged Dawson and kissed Joey on the cheek. "It's been too long. Thanks for coming." Jack led them to the table that had unexpectedly turned into the gift zone and Pacey followed.

He could recognize Andie's delighted scream from anywhere as she crossed the room to greet Dawson and Joey.

"Wow!" Joey exclaimed. "Andie, you look incredible." Pacey watched as the two women gushed over each other and Dawson and Jack talked. Doug came up beside him, a glass of liquor in his hand. "Drink?" he asked. Pacey took it gratefully.

* * *

About an hour later, things were starting to loosen up. Drinks had been poured and consumed, the catering was a hit and more drinks after that.

There were people scattered in the living room, people in the dining room, kitchen, and deck. This was indeed a party.

Pacey and Dawson talked and laughed out on the deck and, slowly, the awkwardness lifted. Andie and Joey were sitting at the dining room table. Joey was showing Andie something on her phone and Andie was laughing. Doug and Jack were all over the house, talking with everyone.

Pacey turned and watched Andie pour another glass of wine. Dawson followed his line of sight. "So, Jack mentioned it's just been the two of you here. How's that going?"

Pacey snorted. "Oh, I totally overheard that conversation. You mean to say, Jack told you that Andie and I have been kind of….doing stuff."

Dawson laughed. "And suddenly, you're 16 again."

Pacey sighed. "It's been great. Kind of don't want it to end." He falls silent. He didn't know if it was the alcohol making him want to let this out or if it was the fact that this was Dawson he was talking to. "I've been feeling so guilty. Being here with them, with Amy, with Andie and just having this time together makes me feel like shit for being so wrapped up in myself. I think after everything happened with…" he paused, and Dawson nodded slowly.

Dawson sighed. "I'm sorry, Pacey. For what happened. For how it happened. All of it. It wasn't my intention and it wasn't hers. We didn't mean to hurt you."

The irony of his statement wasn't lost on Pacey. He could remember a time when he and Joey had been trying to explain the very same thing to Dawson. Pacey shook his head.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. It was just something coming to an end that shouldn't have ever started. I should apologize, again. She was always yours, Dawson."

The two men stared at each other and after a beat, hugged. Pacey caught Joey's stare and smile from inside over Dawson's shoulder and he smiled back at her.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later (and two more drinks), Pacey needed to pee. He walked to the bathroom, whistling along to "How's It Going To Be" by Third Eye Blind as it played through the speakers. He used the bathroom and washed his hands, thinking about Andie and how beautiful she looked. He smiled to himself. As he left the bathroom and started to walk back, the door rang.

He swiveled back and opened the door. A man he didn't recognize was on the porch. "You here for Doug and Jack?" asked Pacey.

"Actuallllyyy," the man said. He was clearly drunk. "I'm here for Andie. I'm Matt. Her boyfriend."

Pacey's eyebrows shot up. He could vaguely hear the lyrics in the background:

" _How's it going to be? How's it going to be?"_


End file.
